Une Seconde chance
by Abornes
Summary: Quatre cents ans après la conquête d'Aegon Westeros a bien changé, les Sept Couronnes ne sont plus qu'un souvenir lointain, des royaumes ont disparu d'autres sont apparus, au milieu de tout ça le destin offre parfois une seconde chance. Robb/Myrcella AU
1. Chapitre 1: La cour des roses

**Disclaimer:** Le Trone de fer, son univers et ses personnages de m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de George R.R. Martin

**Note: **Voici ma première fanfic, dites moi ce que vous en pensez je suis ouvert à toutes critiques. Je suis à la recherche d'une personne pour travailler avec moi sur cette fanfic, je voudrais publier en anglais mais je n'ai pas le niveau suffisant pour écrire une histoire dans la langue de Shakespeare, donc si quelqu'un se sentirait motiver pour traduire mon histoire j'en serais ravi.

Chapitre premier: La cour des roses

Hautjardin était le lieu rêvé pour Lady. Myrcella s'y sentait comme chez elle, amené à la cour du roi Gerold à ses dix ans pour tenir compagnie à la princesse Alla fille cadette du roi, elle s'accoutuma immédiatement à la vie dans la capitale. Elle y avait trouvé des amis, un foyer, une vie douce et plaisante.

Ce jour là tout le monde se tenait sur les quais bordant la Mander en attendant le cortège royal en provenance de Tumbleton. Le roi y avait rencontré Daeron III le roi des Quatre Couronnes, les mestres parlaient d'une paix blanche, à Hautjardin au contraire on parlait d'une victoire du roi Gerold Ier qui avait repoussé les armées de Daeron hors du Bief, la paix était revenue et Myrcella s'en réjouissait, Hautjardin allait retrouver son faste et sa joie, _mais pour combien de temps encore_ pensa-t-elle, le roi était de retour.

Au premier rang se tenait la famille royal, d'aussi haute naissance soit elle Myrcella savait que seule la famille royale pouvait se tenir au premier rang, au lieu de ça elle était derrière avec les autres lords et ladies de la cour. En voyant les Tyrell ainsi alignés elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa famille, du moins ce qu'il en restait, ses parents étaient morts alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, son petit frère Sumner était tout ce qui restait de sa famille.

Une fois le _Coureur blanc_ arrimé au quai, le roi descendit, ceint de l'énorme couronne des rois du Bief faite en alliage d'or vert sertit de rubis. Gerold n'était pas le genre de roi chevaleresque qui faisait rêver les jeunes filles, il était grand mais aussi un peu enrobé, d'une certaine façon la guerre lui allait mieux, ses cheveux bruns avait poussé pour lui arrivé jusqu'à la nuque et la barbe lui donnait un air plus sérieux, plus vigoureux. Mais c'était un bon roi, son fils aîné le talonnait le près, le prince Mern incarnait le parfait stéréotype du preux chevalier qui faisait chavirer les cœurs de toutes les ladies, et surtout à presque trente ans il était toujours célibataire. Myrcella n'échappait pas à la règle. Grand et fort, il avait hérité des cheveux bruns et du visage carré de son père, de sa mère, une Tarly de Corcolline, il tenait d'elle ses yeux verts et son nez aquilin. _Il y a peut être une grande différence d'âge entre nous, mais en amour l'âge de compte pas _pensa Myrcella.

Tout le monde posa genou à terre face du roi, ce n'est qu'une fois les Tyrell tous sur leur deux pieds que Myrcella et le reste de la cour purent se relever. Le roi embrassa chaleureusement chacun de ses enfants ce qui provoqua la jalousie de Myrcella. Non pas qu'elle aurait voulu avoir Gerold Tyrell pour père, mais elle acceptait mal d'être relégué au simple rôle de figurante. Une fois les retrouvailles faites et le protocole remplit la foule retourna à ses occupations, l'occupation principale des courtisans étant de graviter autour des Tyrell, eux qui détiennent le pouvoir pouvaient aussi le donner, _épouse Mern et tu sera la femme la plus puissante de Westeros _se dit-t-elle. Après tout Myrcella était issue d'une famille ancienne et altière, mais sur le déclin, les Lannister avaient perdu leur dominion sur les Terres de l'Ouest, ils ne régnaient désormais plus que sur le Roc, et le roi ne tenait pas à ce que cela change. Elle observait Mern marcher au loin en compagnie de son père, c_e soir au banquet j'aurais peut être l'occasion de lui parler, peut être qu'il m'invitera à danser aussi_, rêva-t-elle. Toute sa vie elle s'était mise en tête qu'un jour elle épouserait l'ainé des princes du Bief, _Myrcella Tyrell, reine du Bief, protectrice de l'Ouest et des Iles de fer, sa sonne bien,_ pensa-t-elle.

"Cella!" La petite brune la sortie de ses pensées, "Tu m'écoutes au moins?" demanda la princesse.

"Pardon Alla, je pensais à autre chose, tu ne rejoins pas ta famille ?" répondit Myrcella.

"Mon frère n'est pas une chose Cella" lui répondit-elle en riant, Alla voyait bien les regards rêveurs que Myrcella jetait sur son frère, la moitié des filles de Hautjardin avaient le même regard. "On doit se réunir plus tard dans le bosquet aux coupes d'or, apparemment mon père veut voir toute la famille" continua-t-elle voyant que Myrcella n'avait que peu apprécié sa plaisanterie. Alla était la meilleur amie de Myrcella presque une sœur, mais au fond elle éprouvait de la jalousie envers la cadette des Tyrell, Alla avait une famille, c'était une princesse, on l'écoutait, on faisait attention à elle.

"Il faut que je rejoigne ma mère Cella, on se retrouve plus tard" dit Alla, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et s'échappa en trottinant, Alla était toujours comme ça, jovial, souriant, lumineuse, un vrai soleil.

Myrcella se retrouva alors seule et décida de retourner dans sa chambre se préparer en prévision du banquet à venir, ce soir là elle tenait à se faire remarquer par le prince Mern.

* * *

Le banquet battait son plein, tous les bannerets du roi étaient présents pour fêter la fin de la guerre. Myrcella avait du mal à croire que ce même groupe d'hommes gouvernaient le royaume, _une bande d'ivrognes, ou est passé la galanterie? _pensa-t-elle. D'habitude Myrcella aurait attendu avec impatience la fin du repas pour aller danser, mais en voyant l'état déplorable des convives l'envie lui était passée, même le charmant prince Mern était saoul à sa grande déception.

À la droite du prince, Alla semblait du même avis, pensa Myrcella, à en juger par regard déçu qu'elle lança à son frère. En cette occasion toute la famille royale était assise ensemble sur l'estrade, le roi Gerold et la reine Elisa au milieu, à la droite du Roi se tenaient les princes, respectivement Mern, Leo et Randyll. Et à la gauche de la reine étaient assises les deux princesses, Leonette, la jumelle de Leo, et Alla en bout de table. Tous les Tyrell paraissaient aux anges, évidement leur famille était enfin réunie au grand complet après des lunes de séparation. Myrcella aurait donné tout l'or du Roc pour avoir le privilège de s'assoir avec la famille royale. Tout le monde essayait d'être le plus courtois et aimable possible avec elle, même si la plupart avaient de plus en plus de mal à mesure que la soirée avançait, au final Myrcella n'avait qu'un envie, que ça se finisse.

"Silence tout le monde! Le roi a une annonce à faire!" s'exclama l'héraut du roi, une fois l'attention de la salle focalisée sur lui, Gerold Tyrell se leva fièrement et prit une grande inspiration.

"Chers lords et ladies du Bief, ce soir nous fêtons la victoire du Bief qui a vaillamment repoussé le maudit dragon." Dit-il, "Encore une fois!" cria-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table. La salle lui répondit par un franc crie de joie, _il aurait pu dire n'importe quoi qu'ils auraient quand même crier saouls comme ils sont_ avait envie de dire Myrcella. Le roi reprit une foi le silence de retour, "C'est donc en cette soirée de célébrations que je désire officialiser les fiançailles entre mon brave fils Mern qui a prouvé sa valeur sur le champ de bataille…" Myrcella faillit s'étouffer de surprise à l'annonce du roi, _des fiançailles, avec qui? _se demanda-t-elle estomaquée. "… et de la belle Gwynesse Greyjoy qui c'est également vaillamment battue!" La salle éclata de rire à la plaisanterie du roi mais pas Myrcella, c'était comme si un monde venait de s'écroulait sous ses yeux, elle si élégante, jolie, polie et souriante avait été mise sur la touche par une Greyjoy? Une Fer-née qui se bat au milieu des hommes? _Dites moi que c'est une farce_ pria Myrcella, mais lorsque le roi appela lord Yohn Greyjoy, le père de Gwynesse, à le rejoindre Myrcella comprit que c'était bel et bien en train d'arriver. Toute sa vie elle s'était bercée de l'illusion qu'un jour elle épouserait Mern, après tout elle était proche des Tyrell, la meilleur amie d'Alla.

"Un mariage politique" lui chuchota une voix derrière elle, lorsque Myrcella se retourna elle remarqua Alla, voyant Myrcella toujours aussi tourmentée elle continua. "Je sais que tu aurais aimé épouser mon frère, moi aussi, nous aurions été sœurs! Mais mon père et lord Yohn se sont mis d'accord pendant la guerre, une récompense pour les Fer-nés qui se sont montrés loyaux pendant les dernières guerres, ce mariage rapprochera Hautjardin et Pyke." Expliqua-t-elle, mais cela ne l'aida en rien.

Alors que tout le monde trinquaient en l'honneur des futurs mariés et que les premiers couples s'aventuraient sur la piste de danse Myrcella préféra se retirer, elle embrassa Alla sur la joue et quitta la salle. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu être aussi bête, aussi naïve.

* * *

Le banquet était passé depuis une demi-quinzaine déjà, l'effervescence qui régnait à Hautjardin commençait à diminuer. Aussi prospère et puissante soit-elle, la capitale du Bief était à l'image de Pyke ou d'Accalmie une forteresse, le siège de la maison Tyrell était entouré d'un immense domaine agricole, loin du brouhaha citadin de lieux comme Lannisport ou Villevieille en temps normal Hautjardin était calme et paisible, un havre de paix.

Les jours qui suivirent le banquet furent mouvementés pour Alla, et donc par procuration pour Myrcella aussi, elles passaient toutes leurs journées à tenir compagnie aux filles et femmes des bannerets du roi encore présent à Hautjardin. Elle détestait ces moments là, ces moments où il fallait être une autre personne, fausse et hypocrite, et comme au final comme toutes les autres nobles avaient reçu les même enseignements qu'elle leurs conversation étaient d'un ennui mortel. Mais c'était une de ces seuls responsabilités, elle pouvait au moins faire ça et puis ça ne durera pas longtemps se dit-elle.

La seul personne qui l'intéressait n'était jamais la, _Gwynesse Greyjoy_ , comme la plupart des Fer-nés encore présents à Hautjardin d'ailleurs, aussi loyaux que les décrivait Alla, Myrcella n'aimait pas les Fer-nés, elle les trouvait grossiers et orgueilleux, toujours à la regarder comme si elle n'était qu'un morceau de viande. Bien sur Myrcella c'était peu à peu habitué à ce que les hommes la regarde différemment, elle n'avait plus le corps d'enfant de ses jeunes années à Hautjardin, elle avait grandi, ses courbes avaient pris de l'ampleur, mais au moins les gens du continent avaient la décence de se contrôler, ou presque.

Ce jour là elle passa l'après midi avec Alla et une bonne partie de la cour sur les berges de la Mander célébrant de la fin de l'hiver et profitant du retour des beaux jours. Pour l'occasion la reine avait engagé des musiciens et avait fait disposer tables et banquettes le long du fleuve. Myrcella et Alla étaient assises avec Lady Peake et Lady Redwyne, deux gentilles vielles dames mais aussi sourdes que séniles.

"Au fait, j'ai reçu un message de mon frère" annonça fièrement Myrcella. Alla tourna instantanément la tête vers elle.

"Comment va Sumner?" demanda-t-elle essayant tant bien que mal de cacher sa curiosité.

"Il va bien, il m'a posé tout un tas de questions à ton sujet" dit elle un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en étendant cette nouvelle. Myrcella se rappelait que lors de la dernière visite de son frère à Hautjardin il y a de sa un peu plus de trois ans, la princesse était tombé sous son charme, l'observant toujours du coin de l'œil, essayant constamment de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui, espérant se faire remarquée.

"C'est vrai? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait savoir?", cette fois si Alla n'essaya pas une seconde de feindre l'indifférence, elle était bien trop excité pour ça.

"Eh bien, si tu allais bien, si tu m'avais posé des questions sur lui, et…" elle pausa quelques secondes voulant profiter au maximum du désarroi d'Alla, elle s'approcha un peu plus prêt et chuchota à son oreille, "Et si tu voyais quelqu'un". Alla devint rouge comme une tomate, ce qui fit éclater Myrcella de rire, pour une fois c'était à son tour de taquiner Alla. "Tu as du lui taper dans l'œil la dernière fois" ajouta-t-elle en croquant l'air de rien une part de gâteau au citron. Son amie était toute souriante, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre pour une princesse, Alla n'était jamais ou que très rarement courtisée, non pas parce qu'elle était laide, tout au contraire, Alla était une beauté, la plus belle Tyrell depuis Reine trois fois veuve se plaisait à dire son père. Mais Gerold se montrait extrêmement protecteur envers sa petite princesse il était intraitable sur ce point, personne, absolument personne ne s'approchait de sa douce rose. Une seule fois elle cru que son père lui avait trouvé un parti lui avait confié Alla, il y a de ça deux ans Gerold avait proposé sa main au roi de l'Hiver, au grand soulagement d'Alla il avait refusé.

"Princesse Alla!" cria la vielle Redwyne, "Vous devriez vous mettre sous une ombrelle je crains que vous aillez attraper un coup de soleil votre visage est tout rouge", Myrcella ne pu s'empêcher de rire sans savoir si elle riait à cause de la candeur de la pauvre vielle Redwyne ou à cause de la tête a moitié déconcertée à moitié embarrassée de son amie.

Myrcella et Alla passèrent le reste de la journée dans un bosquet près du fleuve, seules comme elles préféraient l'être, lorsqu'elles pouvaient s'adonner à leur passe temps favoris, elles s'amusaient à imiter bannerets, lords, ladys, et chevaliers, de la cour, à ce jeu là Alla était la championne. C'était pour ces moments que Myrcella aimait Hautjardin, c'était dans ces instants qu'elle était heureuse.

* * *

Elle se fit réveiller tard dans la matinée par sa suivante lorsque celle-ci entra comme une tornade dans sa chambre. _C'est étrange_, pensa-t-elle, d'habitude rien ne l'empêcher de faire la grasse matinée, si on la réveillait ce n'était jamais sans raison, aucune responsabilité quelconque requérait sa présence. Myrcella était désormais une jeune adulte de sept et dix ans, les longues matinées à écouter les leçons des mestres suivis par des après-midis interminables à coudre des roses ou des lions avec septa Leandra, étaient loin derrière elle, et elle en était bien heureuse.

Peu importe de toute façon il fallait bien qu'elle se lève, "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Rhéa?" demanda-t-elle à sa suivante.

"Je ne sais pas ma lady, on m'a chargé de vous réveiller et de faire en sorte que vous soyez présentable pour vous entretenir avec le roi le plus tôt possible." Répondit-elle avec rapidité. _Le roi? Qu'est ce qu'il me veut? _se demanda Myrcella. Les rares fois où le roi désirait la voir c'était soit pour parler de Casterly Roc, soit pour lui poser des questions sur Alla. Elle était moins effrayée et plus étonnée, depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Hautjardin le roi Gerold c'était toujours montré bienveillant à son égard.

"Soit, prépare moi un bain, sors ma robe rouge en soie de Myr, celle avec le col doré, et mon bandeau ocre, celui avec des roses brodées dessus" commanda-t-elle à Rhéa.

"Votre bain est déjà prêt madame" répondit-elle humblement.

Myrcella lui offrit un sourire en guise de réponse et alla se laver. Rhéa était une gentille fille mais terriblement réservée, et tous ses efforts n'avait pas réussi à la mettre en confiance, au bout d'un moment Myrcella avait simplement arrêter d'essayer. Alors qu'elle s'immergeait dans l'eau chaude ses pensées allèrent vers sa convocation, si elle n'était pas inquiète elle n'en était pas moins curieuse. Sa naïveté l'avait maintenu dans une espèce de cocon où elle s'était elle même persuadait qu'un jour elle épouserait Mern, en l'espace de quelques jours la perception de son avenir avait été bouleversée. Est-ce que le roi allait la renvoyer à Casterly Roc? Comme elle Alla était une adulte maintenant, le jour de son mariage arrivera tôt ou tard et ce jour là Myrcella devra quitter Hautjardin. Peut être que le roi justement lui avait trouvé un époux? Cette pensé effraya Myrcella, _et si il est vieux ou laid? _Après tout la princesse Leonette avait bien épousé Lord Hightower qui avait deux fois son âge. Elle secoua la tête comme pour expulser ces pensées de son esprit, pensant que ça ne servait à rien de se tourmenter sans raison.

Une fois propre et habillée elle sortit de sa chambre empruntant les nombreux escaliers et couloirs qui menaient à la tour Verte, appelée ainsi non pas à cause sa couleur qui ne différait nullement du blanc-gris du reste de la forteresse. La tour Verte était nommé ainsi car elle avait été le lieu de résidence des Jardiniers, avec le temps les Tyrell les avaient remplacé mais le nom était resté.

Les Tyrell ne furent que les intendants des rois Jardinier et vraisemblablement ils démultipliaient les efforts pour rappeler au plus grand monde qu'ils régnaient désormais. À l'exception de la famille royale, de quelques servants et de gardes triés sur le volet personne n'avait le droit de pénétrer dans la tour Verte sans y être invité par le roi ou parfois la rein. Gerold recevait toujours ses vassaux dans sa grande loggia, c'était de là que toute les décisions du royaumes étaient prises. Elle se présenta devant les deux chevaliers postés à l'entrée de la tour et leur dit, "Messires, je suis Myrcella Lannister, je réponds à la convocation du roi."

L'un des deux chevaliers la guida vers la loggia du roi, Myrcella était déjà venu à quelques reprises dans la tour Verte, et elle était à chaque fois impressionnée, la tour était plus luxueuse que tout le reste du château réunit. Tapisseries, armures en argent, meubles en barral, épées ornées de diamants, tous les objets de valeur ayant appartenus aux suzerains du Bief depuis des siècles étaient conservés ici. À mesure qu'elle gravissait les escaliers et qu'elle s'approchait de sa destination elle sentait son cœur aller de plus en plus vite sous sa poitrine, _une convocation du roi n'est jamais anodine _pensa-t-elle_. _Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant la loggia le chevalier annonça sa venu au travers de la porte, quelques secondes plus tard la voix rauque du roi Gerold lui répondit de la faire entrer.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la pièce que toute ses craintes et angoisses s'effacèrent en un instant.

"Sumner!" cria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. "Tu m'as tellement manqué! Qu'est ce que tu fais là? J'ai tellement de choses à te dire! Tu-" Elle s'arrête net quand elle se rappela ou elle était et surtout en présence de qui, son visage rouge de honte elle lâcha son frère et se tourna vers le roi.

"Toutes mes excuses sire, je me suis oubliée" dit-elle confuse en s'inclinant devant le roi Gerold. À son grand soulagement Gerold échangea un regard avec son frère et ria.

"Il n'y a rien à excuser Myrcella, détendez vous" dit-il avec un large sourire. "Après tant d'années séparés il est normal de vous oublier ma petite, toutefois vous et votre frère pourrez rattraper le temps perdu plus tard, malheureusement je dois d'abord discuter avec vous d'un sujet important" ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

Son frère l'embrassa sur la joue et l'invita à s'assoir, "Viens Cella, tu m'as manqué aussi mais nous devons d'abord écoutez notre bon roi" déclara Sumner tout souriant. Myrcella n'objecta évidement pas et s'assit à côté de son frère devant le grand bureau du roi.

Gerold s'éclairci la voix et s'adressa à Myrcella, "Cela fait déjà plusieurs lunes que je discute avec lord Sumner de votre situation à tous les deux", devant l'incompréhension flagrante que décrivait le visage de Myrcella il s'expliqua, "Vous êtes désormais de jeunes adultes, il est désormais temps pour vous de vous marier, Tyrell et Lannister vont unir leur maisons."

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, qui allait s'unir à qui, Mern était fiancé, Leo était marié, il restait Randyl, _oh non pas Randyll_ pensa-t-elle.

"C'est pour cette raison que je suis là Myrcella" enchaina Sumner.

Le roi reprit calmement en s'adressant aux deux Lannister, "Cela fait déjà quelque temps que je me suis décidé" dit-il, il se servit une coupe de vin et la porta à ses lèvres, _tu va cracher le morceau bordel_ pensa-t-elle bouillonnant d'impatience. "J'ai offert la main d'Alla à votre frère" déclara-t-il fièrement. Myrcella tourna la tête vers son frère, c'était une surprise de taille.

"Et c'est avec joie que j'ai accepté la proposition du roi Myrcella" lui annonça-t-il avant qu'elle eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Myrcella était très heureuse d'entendre ça, c'était une grande nouvelle pour les Lannister, prêt d'un siècle après Janei et Garlan, Lannister et Tyrell allaient de nouveau unir leur maisons. Heureuse mais aussi confuse.

"Sire, je suis heureuse d'apprendre que la princesse Alla et moi allons devenir sœur. Mais je ne comprend pas ce que je fais ici." Osa Myrcella.

Les réactions de son frère et du roi n'aidèrent pas Myrcella à retrouver son calme, Gerold paraissant embarrassé et il en allait de même pour Sumner. _Est-ce-que quelqu'un va me dire ce qu'il se passe? _Enrageait-elle intérieurement. Finalement Gerold se décida à lui annoncer la nouvelle, il se redressa sur son siège et lui annonça sèchement: "Vous allez épouser le roi du Nord, vous partez avec mon cadet Randyll convaincre Robb Stark de vous épouser, vous embarquez demain."

Un silence de mort gagna la pièce, les yeux de Sumner et de Gerold étaient fixés sur elle. Myrcella resta immobile comme paralyser par la nouvelle, elle était en train de réaliser que son monde venait de s'écrouler sous ses pieds.

"Votre majesté", Sumner prit la parole se portant au secours de sa grande sœur, "Je pense que ma chère sœur et moi devrions nous entretenir tous les deux". Gerold ne s'y opposa pas, après tout il en avait fini avec ce sujet, qu'importe ce que Myrcella en pensait le bien du royaume passait avant tout, il hocha la tête et les laissa s'en aller. Ce n'est que bien après avoir quitté la loggia du roi et la tour verte, une fois la sécurité et l'intimité de sa chambre regagnée que Myrcella adressa la parole à son petit frère.

"Depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant Sum?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Sumner il y à trois ans il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon. Désormais sa voix était devenue plus grave, il avait pris de l'épaisseur et grandit de plusieurs tête dépassant maintenant largement Myrcella, Sumner était devenu un beau jeune homme un Lannister tout craché, des yeux verts perçants, de longs cheveux blonds qu'il portait en queue de cheval, _Alla peut s'estimer heureuse_ pensa-t-elle. Le temps avait fait son travail, Myrcella avait quitté un enfant timide pour retrouver un homme fait.

"Six lunes" dit-il les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, incapables de regarder sa sœur dans les yeux, il avait beau faire le double de au fond elle restait sa grande sœur et lui son petit frère. Il continua les yeux toujours braqués sur le sol: "Je suis désolé je voulais te prévenir, en parler avec toi mais je pensais qu'il valait mieux te le dire en personne, j'espérais avoir l'occasion de te parler en privé mais le roi en a décidé autrement."

"Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'envoi-tu au Nord par les sept ?", sa colère se diminuait pas, elle était trop pertutbé pour se calmer, il y avait trop de nouveaux éléments à prendre en compte, trop d'émotions à gérer. Consciente de son état d'hystérie elle s'allongea sur son lit espérant qu'elle parviendrait à se calmer.

Sumner s'assit à côté d'elle et lui tenta de se justifier, "Ça vient du roi, pas de moi, je n'ai pas eu le choix, Gerold veut forger une alliance avec le Nord. Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire, ce n'est que par courtoisie qu'il m'a demander mon accord, le mariage avec Alla Tyrell est une contrepartie. Je suis désolé Cella, je suis tellement désolé." Dit il un léger sanglot dans la voix.

"Je sais, je sais…" répondit-elle d'un ton résigné, "Mais c'est pas ça qui va m'aider, laisse moi seul s'il te plait" demanda-t-elle à son frère.

"Comme tu voudras Cella", il se leva et referma la porte derrière lui laissant Myrcella seule avec ses pensées. Toute sa vie et l'idée quelle se faisait de son avenir avait changé en à peine une lune, la désillusion des fiançailles de Mern et elle apprenait maintenant qu'elle allait devoir tout quitter, laisser sa vie derrière elle.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand elle entendit toquer à sa porte suivit immédiatement par la voix d'Alla, "Cella c'est moi!", sans attendre de réponse elle entra et trouva Myrcella sur son lit la tête sous les coussins.

"Tu as passé toute la journée enfermée il faut que tu sorte Myrcella" dit-elle tendrement en extirpant son amie de sa cachette.

"C'est facile pour toi de dire ça" dit elle en lui lançant un regard noir, "Ce n'est pas toi que l'on expédie dans le Nord séduire un parfait inconnu comme une banale pute!" cria-t-elle en larmes.

Alla savait que Myrcella avait raison, à sa place elle serait surement dans le même état, d'ailleurs elle faillit bien être dans sa situation, elle prit Myrcella dans ses bras et lui chuchota: "Je sais Cella, sèche tes larmes", elle fit de son mieux pour essuyer ses larmes, elle avait trop pleuré ses joues lui faisaient mal.

"Et puis essaye de voir le bon côté des choses, si tu deviens reine la prochaine fois qu'on se verra c'est moi qui devra m'incliner devant toi" ajoutât Alla en rigolant, qui réussit à arracher un demi-sourire à Myrcella. Alla se leva devant Myrcella un regard enjoué sur le visage.

"Imagine toi, Myrcella Stark" annonça-t-elle avec enthousiasme en mimant une femme fatale: " La Lannister qui conquit le Nord, la glaciale reine de l'hiver!" Myrcella éclata de rire, _elle a toujours le don de me faire rire_ pensa-t-elle tristement, déjà envahi par la nostalgie. Elle décida qu'il lui restait trop peu de temps à passer prêt de ses proches pour se morfondre dans sa chambre, elle se leva et pris Alla par le bras.

"Tu as gagné on sort" dit elle à son amie.

"Ou allons nous?" demanda-t-elle

"A ton avis? Voir mon frère ma chère Alla Lannister" répondit Myrcella du tac au tac, elle avait besoin de rire, et elle ne trouvait rien de plus drôle que de voir Alla perdre ses moyens devant un garçon.

Le lendemain elle embarquait pour le nord, pour Winterfell avec un seul nom en tête, Robb Stark.


	2. Chapitre 2: Le loup noir

Chapitre 2: Le loup noir

"La Blanche-Dague!" cria-t-il. Il se sentait presque à la maison rien qu'en regardant le fleuve prisonnier des glaces_. _"On y est presque Ombre!" s'exclama Robb, _on y est presque _pensa-t-il un sourire aux lèvres. Le vent glacial du nord lui balayait le visage faisant voler ses cheveux désormais bien trop longs au vent.

Il avait entreprit ce long voyage il y a déjà un an. Un an qu'il n'avait pas vu sa sœur, son petit frère, sa mère, sa maison. Ils étaient neuf, dix en comptant Ombre, lui et les huit soldats de sa garde personnelle. Robb avait tenu a rencontrer un à un ses bannerets. Après la mort de son père lors de l'hiver il devait s'assurer de la loyauté de tous ses sujets. Au final il ne savait pas ce qui fatigué l'avait le plus, les longues journées à cheval ou les interminables banquets. Chacun de ses vassaux déployait le plus grand faste pour le recevoir, Robb avait apprécié ça au début, mais à force d'enchainer les banquets et les réceptions le gout de la fête avait laissé place au fardeau du devoir. Blancport avait été sa première étape, Corbois sa dernière mais incontestablement ce sera du séjour chez les Tully de Fort-Terreur qu'il gardera le meilleur souvenir, il ne se pensait pas avoir jamais autant rit de sa vie. Il n'avait pour autant pas laissé le royaume sans gouvernance, sa mère occupait la régence et lui faisait parvenir des messages sur le royaume et sa famille à chaque étapes de son trajet.

Robb donna un coup de talon à son cheval et se dirigea sa troupe sur le fleuve gelé, l'hiver touchait à sa fin partout dans Westeros mais dans le Nord l'hiver avait la manie de s'attarder toujours un peu plus longtemps et il faisait suffisamment froid pour que neuf cavalier armés et chargés puissent traverser le fleuve sans entendre le moindre craquement.

"Harrion!" cria Robb, derrière lui un des soldats fit avancer sa monture au niveau de Robb, "Combien de temps encore avant Winterfell?"

"Dur à dire vot' majesté, si nous n'avions pas quitté l' route pt'être qu' j'aurais pu vous l'dire mais com' d'habitude vous n'en faite qu'a vot' tête" lui reprocha le chef de sa garde d'un air grincheux.

"Arrête de te plaindre, bientôt tu sera enfin débarrassé de moi, en attendant profite en peu du voyage!"

"Aye, j'dis juste qu' si y'en a qui ont construit des routes c'pas pour rien mon bon roi" répondit Harrion toujours aussi désagréable, _la route a été longue pour lui aussi_ pensa Robb, un roi ne devait normalement pas laissé passer ce genre de comportements mais Harrion était devenu un ami, et c'est justement sa franchise qui avait rendu cela possible, les autres gardes avaient trop peur ou étaient trop réservés pour parler franchement avec lui, Harrion avait été son seul ami pendant un an.

"Tu vas la retrouver ta chère route, on devrait attendre la route du roi avant la tombé de la nuit, et avec un peu de chance une auberge aussi" lui répondit Robb.

"Sire votre loup s'en va" un voix vint de derrière lui, c'était Karlon le plus jeune de ses gardes, il ne comprenait pas le lien qui le liait à Ombre et même après avoir passé un an à les observer il continuait de le prévenir à chaque fois que son loup partait chasser.

"Il part chasser, combien de fois je vais te le répéter Karlon?" lui répondit Robb, à cette réponse Karlon se sentit idiot mais Robb savait que ça ne l'empêcherait pas de recommencer la prochaine fois. Il voyait son loup aussi noir que la nuit disparaitre derrière une colline à l'ouest. La troupe continua sa route toute la journée, Robb se mit à regretter d'avoir quitté la route, même lorsque l'hiver touchait à sa fin la neige recouvrait tout à perte de vue sur les collines environnantes, ce qui rendait la progression des chevaux difficile, l'avantage des routes était qu'elles devenaient praticables grâce au passage répété des voyageurs. Malgré tout ils réussirent à atteindre la route royale avec la tombée du soleil, leur chance se prolongea lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur une auberge à peine quelques heures plus au sud. Entre temps Ombre était revenu après plusieurs heures de chasse la gueule dégoulinante de sang au grand dégout de Karlon.

"Tu vois, la journée se finit bien finalement" dit Robb en se retournant vers Harrion d'un air satisfait, "Nous passerons la nuit ici."

"Karlon! T'as entendu l'roi, va préparé not' arrivé! Edwyle avec lui." Hurla Harrion, à ces mots les deux cavaliers partirent au galop en direction de l'auberge, _merci aux dieux de m'avoir fait roi et non garde_, pensa Robb amusé en observant l'autoritarisme sans limites d'Harrion.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'auberge ils furent accueillit par Edwyle et un jeune garçon qui s'occupait de l'écurie_,_ le garçon tremblait comme une feuille, il n'avait dû voir que très peu de noble et assurément jamais de roi, Robb détestait voir les gens réagir ainsi, il n'aimait pas susciter la peur, certes il était roi mais il n'en était pas moins un homme. Il comprenait leurs réactions mais il souffrait aussi de cette situation. Robb descendit de son cheval et le confiât au garçon d'écurie.

"Ton nom?" demanda Robb.

"B-Ben votre majesté" répondit-il en bégayant.

"Bien Ben, je te confie nos chevaux, qu'ils soient près pour qu'on puisse partir demain à l'heure de la chouette" il lui jeta un loup d'argent, une fortune pour un garçon d'écurie et tourna les talons. L'or étant un minerai rare dans le nord les rois du nord avaient choisit l'argent à la place.

"Oui sire, merci sire!"

"L'heure d'la chouette? J'avais pas 'nvie d'dormir de tout' façon!" lui reprocha Harrion en riant ce qui eut le mérite de faire rire Robb, peu lui importait de dormir, il en avait marre de cette vie et avait hâte de rentrer chez lui, plus tôt ils partiraient plus tôt ils arriveraient chez eux, à Winterfell. "Karlon nous attends à l'intérieur, j'ai laissé Edwyle gardé l'écurie et j'ai envoyé Edd et Beren patouiller" dit Harrion pendant qu'ils se dirigeait vers l'auberge.

Quand ils entrèrent une vingtaine de personnes l'attendait genou à terre. Ils furent accueillit par le patron de l'auberge, et apparemment le reste de sa famille, qui se tenait à côté d'Edwyle.

"Sire votre présence nous honore, ma maison est votre" dit l'aubergiste toujours agenouillé. Une des petites filles de l'aubergiste poussa un petit cri et courra se cacher derrière sa mère, Robb vu instantanément la peur s'installer sur le visage de l'aubergiste. _Merde, j'avais oublié_ pensa-il, _Ombre!_ Si lui-même et ses gardes étaient habitués au loup-géant pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais vu de loup-géant la surprise était compréhensible.

"N'ayez crainte il ne vous fera aucun mal, relevez vous bonnes gens" dit Robb, à ses mots les clients regagnèrent progressivement leurs places toujours un œil sur lui, voir un roi n'était pas quelque chose qui arrivait tous les jours. "Il me faut des chambres pour moi et mes hommes, je mangerais dans ma chambre" dit-il, l'aubergiste fit signe à une de ses filles de le conduire à une chambre. "Offrez à boire et à manger à qui le voudra" ajouta-t-il en donnant une poigné de loups d'argent à l'aubergiste, à cette déclaration les clients levèrent leurs verres en guise de remerciement, un ou deux osèrent un "Merci sire!", un autre cria "Vive le roi du Nord!" ce qui fit sourire Robb. Son père lui avait apprit à être généreux avec son peuple, il répétait toujours qu'il fallait bien traiter ceux qui se battraient un jour pour lui. Il n'avait pas la force de faire plus et de jouer au bon roi, une fois les derniers détails réglés avec Harrion il fut conduit par la fille ainé de l'aubergiste jusqu'à sa chambre talonné de prêt par son loup.

"Quelle est ton nom?" demanda-t-il a la fille l'aubergiste pendant qu'ils arrivaient devant ce qui semblait être sa chambre.

"Jyanna sire" lui répondit elle aussi rouge qu'une feugivre, "Voila votre chambre, j'espère qu'elle vous conviendra" dit elle d'une voix tremblante. _Elle parle bien pour une roturière, et jolie en plus,_ elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des beaux yeux bleu.

"J'espère aussi, apportez du vin et de la viande pour moi et mon loup s'il vous plait ma lady" demanda Robb avec un sourire ravageur aux lèvres, puis entra dans la modeste chambre de l'auberge, _c'est toujours mieux que de dormir à la belle étoile_ se dit-il, a peine étaient-ils entrés qu'Ombre sauta sur le lit et fixa Robb du coin de l'œil. "Descend de là, le lit doit déjà avoir assez de puces pour que tu en rajoute" ria-t-il. Ombre poussa un grognement plaintif et se coucha au pied du lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard Jyanna revint avec un grand flacon de vin et un assiette de porc et d'agneau. Avant qu'elle parte Robb lui demanda si elle voulait rester boire avec lui.

Il fut réveiller le lendemain un peu avant l'aube par quatre coups rythmés sur la porte, _Harrion_ réalisa-t-il. Jyanna n'était plus là, elle avait du se glisser hors du lit pendant la nui. Ils avaient peu dormit cette nuit la, Robb savait que lorsqu'il rentrerait à Winterfell il ne pourra plus agir de la sorte, il savait que ce n'est pas honorable, qu'il n'aurait pas dû couché avec cette fille la comme avec toutes les autres durant son voyage. Mais d'un autre côté il se disait que ce périple était sa dernière occasion de vivre un peu comme les autres, de profiter de sa jeunesse, de boire, se saouler, de coucher avec des filles, chevaucher avec Ombre, tout ça deviendra beaucoup plus rare à Winterfell. Mais il devait rentrer, il avait laissé la régence à sa mère depuis un an déjà et tôt ou tard il allait devoir gouverner le royaume sans jamais s'arrêter jusqu'à sa mort.

Il se leva et enfila difficilement ses vêtements la tête encore dans le brouillard, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte Robb ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête que tirait Harrion.

"Par tous les dieux tu es mort cette nuit ou quoi?" demanda-t-il en tentant de contenir ses rires du mieux qu'il pouvait.

"Content qu'j'vous fasse rire. J'vis qu'pour le bon plaisir d'sa majesté…" répondit-t-il laconiquement, "Mais pour vot' information j'tais dans la chamb' d'a côté, l'murs sont fins sire" continua-t-il d'un ton plein de reproches avec malgré tout un léger sourire en coin.

"Ha, pardon pour ça, j'oublie souvent que les vieux ont le sommeil plus léger" se moqua Robb pendant qu'il finissait d'enfiler ses bottes, "Réjouis toi, dans quelques heurs ont sera enfin de retour à la maison".

"Ar! S'vous connaissiez ma femme vous diriez pas ça!" Eclata Harrion ce qui les fit rires tous les deux, c'était pour ces moments que Robb appréciait le chef de sa garde personnelle.

"Allez on a de la route à faire", il se retourna et siffla en direction du loup affaler les quatre pattes en l'air, _tu parle d'une bête féroce_, "Ombre! On y va", le loup se leva et bondit vers son maitre.

Dehors toute sa compagnie était déjà prêtre en train de l'attendre, la plupart avaient une mauvaise mine, le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. Robb les salua et leur promis un festin lorsqu'ils arriveront à Winterfell pour ce faire pardonner de les avoir fait se lever si tôt et prendre la route le ventre vide.

Ils croisèrent quelques voyageurs sur la route, chacune de leur rencontre avait été plus ou moins la même, dès que les voyageurs apercevait l'étendard Stark ils s'arrêtaient sur le côté de l'étroite route pour poser genou à terre et laisser passer le roi, parfois certains le saluait "Vive le roi! Vive les Stark!" auxquels Robb répondait par une salutation brève souvent accompagné d'une pièce, il essayait d'être le plus rapide possible, chaque pas le rapprochait de Winterfell, et chaque voyageur le ralentissait, mais son père lui avait appris à respecter son peuple, à répondre même au plus petits des paysans comme au plus puissant des lords.

Ce n'est que quelques heures après la mi-journée qu'ils aperçurent enfin Winterfell, le siège ancestrale des Stark. Il sentait presque des larmes lui monter aux yeux en pensant qu'il aillait enfin retrouver les siens. La vue de son chez soi l'empli de joie aussi il décida de motiver un peu ses hommes, il se retourna vers eux et leur cria un grand sourire au lèvre.

Ils passèrent les portes de Winterfell, des visages familiers commençaient à apparaitre. Sa famille l'attendait genou à terre dans la cour du château avec toute la maisonnée de Winterfell, à peine descendu de son cheval son frère Torrhen et sa sœur Ysilla sur ruèrent sur lui l'enlaçant de toute leur force. A côté d'eux leur loup agissaient de la même façon, depuis la rétablissement du royaume du Nord par le loup vengeur, chaque génération de Stark c'était vu attribué des loup-géants, c'était la tradition, lorsque les enfants sortaient de l'enfance on leur confiaient chacun un loup-géant d'une même portée. Ombre, était le plus imposant, le loup-géant blanc était Griffes et appartenait à Ysilla, la dernière était la plus petite mais aussi la plus vive, grise de pelage Piqueuse était la louve de Torrhen.

"Robb! Tu nous a tellement manqué!" exclama sa sœur en lâchant son étreinte , "Tu es dans un salle état, regarde tes cheveux!" dit-elle en passant une main dans ses boucles.

"A peine rentré et voila que tu commence tes reproches" lui répondit Robb tout souriant, "Tu m'a aussi manquer petite sœur", il l'embrassa le front et se tourna vers Torrhen, "Et toi Torrhen, t'es bien silencieux, par les dieux ce que tu as grandis, tu sera bientôt plus grand que moi".

"On m'a raconté que tu t'es battu contre des sauvageons avec les clans de la montagne!" beugla son petit frère. C'était vrai, lors de son escales chez les Wull où tous les clans des montagnes s'étaient réunis pour l'occasion un cavalier de la garde de la nuit était venu les avertir que plusieurs centaines de sauvageons avait franchi la Gorge. La bataille avait été une formalité, les sauvageons furent pris en tenaille par la cavalerie de Tour ombreuse et les piétons des clans des montagnes surexcités de voir leur roi les mener au combat. "Et que tu es allé au delà du mur" enchaina Torrhen avec une rapidité folle.

"Vrai et vrai", lui répondit Robb en lui posant une main sur la tête, "Je te raconterais tout plus tard, promis" continua-il en lui ébouriffant l'épaisse tignasse brune de son petit frère.

"Mère…" dit Robb en prenant sa mère dans ses bras, il avait être plus grand qu'elle, il se sentait toujours comme un petit garçon dans ses bras, "Mère" il répéta, "Tu m'a terriblement manqué" chuchota-t-il. Ça lui faisait tellement du bien de se sentir enfin aimé, soutenu, bien avant la disparition de son père il entretenait une relation fusionnelle avec sa mère, bien au delà d'une relation mère-fils, elle était sa confidente, son amie.

"Mon fils, tu m'a aussi manqué" dit-elle les larmes au yeux, "Tu as bonne allure, un vrai roi de l'hiver" souri sa mère. Il la tenait encore dans ses bras comme si il avait peur qu'il ne la rêverait pas encore avant un an. Quand il la relâcha enfin il ria, d'euphorie ou de soulagement il n'était pas sure, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'en ce moment tous ses regrets quand à sa vie de vagabond avaient disparus enseveli par la joie que lui apportait sa famille. Torrhen et Ysilla l'avait rejoint auprès de leur mère, il les saisit par l'épaule de chacun de ses bras et se dirigea à l'intérieur du château.

"Venez tous les deux, j'ai mille histoires à vous raconter" dit-il avec joie. Mais sa mère posa sa main sur son dos ce qui l'arrêta, il se retourna vers elle, "Qui as-t-il mère?" demanda-t-il.

"Avant toute chose je dois t'avertir, nous avons reçu un corbeau de Quart-Torrhen la quinzaine dernière" dit-elle en lui tenant le message que venait de lui passer mestre Enger, "Désolé Robb, mais je crois que ton devoir de roi va devoir écourter nos retrouvailles, ils ont été aperçu à quelques heures d'ici à peine" acheva-t-elle. Il avait attendu un an, il pourrait bien attendre encore un peu, et puis il avait encore un peu de temps pour profiter de sa famille avant de se remettre à jouer au bon roi du nord.


	3. Chapter 3: Rencontre

Chapitre 3: Rencontre

Le voyage fut plus bref que prévu, la flottille fut poussée par un puissant vent du sud tout le long du trajet. A bord du _Fier Garth_, une puissante galère de la flotte personnelle du roi, leur délégation était escortée en plus par deux autres galères plus petites, le _Glaive de chêne _et la _Veuve épineuse_. Le roi tenait à mettre toute les chances de son côté ainsi il avait dépêchés avec eux une soixantaine de lanciers ainsi qu'un mestre nordien.

Myrcella s'était très vite rendue compte qu'elle n'avait pas, mais pas du tout le pied marin, la descente de la Mander s'était faite en douceur, mais le dépassement des iles Boucliers avait inauguré un long calvaire. Peu importe son état elle avait du suivre les leçons de mestre Hobb.

"Lorsque vous arriverez à Winterfell le roi de sera pas là" leur avait appris Hobb un matin alors qu'ils croisaient au large Belle-Isle, "Le roi Robb a décidé d'entreprendre un voyage à travers le Nord depuis un peu moins d'un an" ajouta-t-il. Elle trouva cela étrange, dans le sud les vassaux allaient à la rencontre de leur suzerains pas l'inverse, un roi fort savait se faire respecter de ses vassaux, s'il devait les courtiser c'est qu'il ne savait pas imposé son autorité. "Vous rencontrerez sa mère, la reine régente Elys Stark, vous avez de la chance" conclu le mestre.

Myrcella avait l'impression que ce maudit mestre qui parlait avec la rapidité d'un mort ne l'aidait en rien, plus elle en apprenait moins elle arrivait à cerner Robb Stark et ses Nordiens, elle regardait Randyll qui dans un excès de zèle prenait des notes sur une feuille de parchemin. Elle savait que c'était important pour lui, c'était la première fois que son père le mettait à l'épreuve, ce qui ne la rassurait pas, Randyll ferait tout son possible pour la jeter aux bras du Stark et rentrer à Hautjardin la tête haute.

"Pourquoi est-ce une chance?" Demanda sottement Randyll, tout le monde qui avait reçu une éducation savait que Elys Stark était née Arryn, ce qui n'était pas entièrement son cas, il était connu a Hautjardin pour passer tout son temps à cheval, chassant, combattant, galopant. Au final il avait fini par payer les innombrables heures de cour qu'il avait esquivé grâce à son statut de prince du Bief.

"Parce que c'est un Sudière comme vous, c'est une Arryn de Goëville, que vous a-t-on appris à Hautjardin?" Rétorqua âprement le mestre, trop âprement pour Myrcella, elle aimait bien Randyll, des trois princes c'était celui qu'elle connaissait le mieux, faible différence d'âge oblige Myrcella et Alla s'étaient souvent retrouvé ensemble. Randyll paraissait embarrassé par son ignorance, fixant ses pieds.

"Notre vieux professeur avait omis ce détail" intervenant Myrcella, se portant à son secours.

Mestre Hobb leur apprit tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir, les coutumes nordiennes, leur religion, leurs principes, leurs façons de vivre. Ils étaient si différents d'eux, elle avait du mal à comprendre qu'ils avaient pu faire partie du même royaume il y a cent ans de ça.

Leur escadre arriva à bon port après neuf jours de mer et deux journée passé à remonté le fleuve avant d'arriver a Quart-Torrhen le siège de la maison Tallhart. La forteresse était d'une banalité déconcertante, quatre grand murs de pierre, voila qui suffisait pour décrire Quart Torrhen. Les paysages du nord étaient merveilleux trouva Myrcella, alors qu'ils croisaient au niveau des Rus elle fut témoin d'un spectacle rare, le _balai des étalons _lui avait expliqué mestre Hobb, tous les ans les différents troupeaux de chevaux sauvages des Rus se réunissaient Myrcella décida que ce fut l'une des plus belles choses qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

Pendant qu'ils parcouraient leur dernières lieue Myrcella attendait sur le pont contemplant du mieux quelle pouvait les alentours dans l'obscurité agonisante de la nuit, on pouvait encore voir quelques plaques de glaces, séquelles de l'hiver, flotter sur le lac. Elle essayait de s'accoutumer du mieux qu'elle pouvait au rude climat du Nord, sans grand succès du-t-elle admettre, même avec ses fourrures elle ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer, _ça va pas le faire du tout_ pensa-t-elle frigorifié les cheveux dans le vent froid du nord.

Leur petit cortège ne s'attarda pas longtemps à Quart-Torrhen, le temps de débarquer bagages et chevaux, d'exprimer les courtoisies d'usage avec les Tallhart venu les accueillir et préparer leur trajet jusqu'à Winterfell. Ceci fait ils partirent deux heures plus tard eu levé du soleil en compagnie d'un guide fournit par Lord Tallhart et de la moitié de leur lanciers montés, le reste étant resté garder les galères. Myrcella préférait largement le cheval au bateau, elle avait eu l'impression de revivre en posant le pied à terre. Le Nord était magnifique, elle ne pouvait pas s'empecher de pousser régulièrement son cheval au galops s'amusant de voir ses gardes lui courir après lui priant de ralentir.

Quatre jour après leur départ ils arrivèrent à la lisière d'une immense foret. Le bois aux loups leur avait expliqué leur guide, ce nom donna des frissons à Myrcella, on racontait beaucoup d'histoire sur ce bois, qu'il était peuplé de loup-géants, de lynx-de-fumées, d'ours aussi gros que des maisons et même de zomans. _Des comtes pour enfants_ se raisonna Myrcella, elle était une lionne, elle ne connaissait pas la peur. Ils passèrent sept jours à traverser le bois, et sept nuit que Myrcella passa les yeux grands ouverts. C'est après douze longs jours de cheval lorsque le soleil était approchait de l'ouest que Winterfell fut enfin en vue.

Winterfell ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait déjà vu, totalement différente d'Hautjardin, la forteresse nordienne était massive, loin d'être laide il suffisait cependant d'un coup d'œil pour comprendre que l'esthétique n'a jamais était prise en compte. Pourtant Winterfell possédait un charme absent à Hautjardin, une puissance régalienne se dégageait de la forteresse des Stark, Winterfell se dressait au milieu des neiges donnant l'impression mille hivers ni viendraient pas à bout.

Elle sentit son corps se réchauffer au moment où elle passa les immenses portes, _je dois être vraiment nerveuse_ pensa-t-elle après cette bouffé de chaleur. Randyll menait la marche conformément à son statut de prince, ils ne trouvèrent qu'un maigre comité d'accueil, quelques servants alignés, quelques gardes encadrant le tout et au milieu une grande femme portant un diadème, _la reine régente_, entourée de trois ladies.

"Prince Randyll, Lady Lannister, bienvenue à Winterfell!" leur annonça-t-elle poliment, la mère du roi était gracieuse, elle portait un mince diadème d'or agrémenté de crocs en argent, ce qui déplu énormément à Myrcella, une reine devait incarné la grâce, des crocs n'avaient rien à faire sur une reine. Ce détail mis à part Elys Stark était belle, sans conteste, élancée, un visage fin orné des grands yeux bleus et de longs cheveux auburn, elle avait vieilli de la plus belle des façons. "Mon fils vous recevra personnellement dans sa loggia, si vous voulez bien me suivre je vais vous conduire de ce pas à lui" proposa-t-elle courtoisement. Randyll et elle-même restèrent choqué par cette dernière phrase, on les avaient prévenus qu'il ne verraient pas le roi avant plusieurs jours voire quinzaine. Après le bateau et le cheval elle ne se sentait pas présentable et encore moins prête à affronter un roi, fatigué et éreintée par le voyage.

"Reine Elys, nous vous remercions" répondit Randyll effectuant une révérence maladroite qu'imita Myrcella.

Elys Stark sourit et les guida d'une démarche hiératique, Myrcella nerveuse suivait la reine, la boule au ventre, dans les dédales d'escaliers de Winterfell, à côté d'elle Randyll essayait de se le plus d'aplomb possible mais elle le connaissait et elle voyait bien qu'il était aussi nerveux qu'elle l'était, si ce n'est plus. Après tout c'était sa mission, pour la première fois son lui avait offert l'occasion de se distinguer, la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de revenir à Hautjardin rapportant avec lui la honte de l'échec.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce l'immense silhouette noire qui les attendait assis au milieu la pétrifia, jamais elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, la bête la fixait de ses grand yeux verts, comme un prédateur observant sa proie, analysant, réfléchissant.

"Ombre à moi" une voix calme et grave vint du fond de la pièce libérant Myrcella du regard pétrifiant du loup-géant. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers la voix elle le vit, le roi du Nord, _pas mal du tout_, pensa-t-elle agréablement surprise, Robb Stark se tenait debout prêt d'un feu, habillé d'un doublet usé, d'une cape noire et ceint de la couronne d'argent des roi du nord entremêlé dans les boucles auburn de ses cheveux, il paraissait lui aussi fatigué arborant de discrètes cernes sous les yeux. "Prince Randyll" dit il fièrement en s'approchant d'eux auquel Randyll répondit par une révérence, "Lady Lannister" continua-t-il en embrassant le dos de sa main. "Je suis ravi de vous accueillir à Winterfell, vous êtes ici chez vous."

"Votre majesté est bien bonne" répondit humblement Randyll. Robb Stark se dirigea derrière une grande table tapissée de parchemins et de livres, il les invita à s'assoir en face de lui par un simple geste de la main. "Amène nous le vin chaud aux épices Alenna" commanda-t-il en s'asseyant à la servante.

"Nous sommes étonnés sire, nous nous attendions pas à vous trouver à Winterfell" dit maladroitement Randyll.

"Désolé de vous décevoir prince Randyll, je suis rentré ce matin même" répondit sèchement Robb Stark fronçant les sourcils, Myrcella remarqua que Randyll cherchait une réponse appropriée dans sa tête espérant rattraper son erreur. "Je vous écoute, pourquoi êtes vous ici?" leur demanda Robb, _Il est direct_, prit note Myrcella tentant de cerné du mieux qu'elle pouvait l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. La servante revint et leur servit à chacun une coupe de vin chaud que Myrcella accueilli avec joie se jetant en quête de chaleur, quand elle releva les yeux de sa coupe elle rencontra ceux du roi qui l'observait un sourire en coin.

Randyll se redressa et essaya de prendre son ton le plus seigneurial, "Nous avons été mandaté par le roi Gerold pour vous proposer un accord, mon père m'a autorisé à négocier en plénipotentiaire une alliance entre le Nord et le Bief". A ces mots Myrcella vit le roi froncer les sourcils, _ça commence mal_, pensa-t-elle, mais il ne dit rien et laissa Randyll continuer, "Nous vous offrons de lier nos royaumes par le mariage" dit il fièrement en lui tendant un parchemin marqué par le sceau en cire verte de la rose Tyrell.

Myrcella était plus nerveuse que jamais à mesure que les yeux du Stark dévalaient le parchemin lorsqu'enfin ses yeux bleus se plongèrent dans les siens. _Il a compris_ se dit-elle ses yeux étaient aussi bleu que l'océan et ne se détournaient pas une seconde d'elle, ce regard, cette sensation lui rappelait étrangement le regard du loup noir. Sa nervosité atteint de nouveaux sommets lorsqu'elle se sentit rougir, ces quelques secondes lui parurent des heures. Elle haïssait se sentir analyser, juger ainsi.

"Avec moi sire" dit Myrcella espérant mettre fin à cette situation, "J'aurais espéré me présenter sous un meilleur jour mais le voyage a été… éreintant" ajouta-t-elle en souriant, essayent de cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa nervosité. L'ambiance était tendue dans la pièce, la jambe de Randyll tremblait frénétiquement sous la table, alors qu'en face si le roi était nerveux il ne le montrait aucunement. Lui et Randyll avait presque le même âge mais l'un des deux était un homme aguerri tandis que l'autre n'était encore qu'un garçon voulant épater son père, le poids des responsabilités changeait un homme.

"Tout comme moi Lady Lannister" répondit-il par un égal sourire, courtois, il avait un sourire ravageur, et il le savait, il en jouait. "Expliquez moi comment un mariage entre une Lannister et un Stark m'apporterait une alliance avec les Tyrell?" demanda Robb Stark, Myrcella essayait de le comprendre, de voir si la nouvelle l'intéressait ou au contraire l'énervait, il avait le visage fermé, la mâchoire serrée mais aucune animosité dans les yeux, il regarda Myrcella et Randyll à tout de rôle attendant une réponse,

"Le frère de lady Myrcella est promit à ma sœur la princesse Alla, nos trois maisons seront unies" répondit Randyll, _par les sept il ne sait même pas ce qu'il dit_ pensa Myrcella. Si elle n'intervenait pas elle était sur que le Stark les renverrez chez eux avant même le couché du soleil.

"Pardonnez moi sire" dit-elle un peu plus fort que ce qu'elle aurait voulu, une fois son attention gagnée elle continua plus doucement, "Ce que le roi Gerold vous propose c'est une alliance officieuse, nous savons que vous avez refusé Alla Tyrell car ce mariage équivalait à déclarer ouvertement la guerre au Trône de fer. Si le Nord est un jour attaqué le Bief viendra à son secours, le roi Gerold demande la même chose en retour. Une alliance défensive scellée par le mariage" termina-t-elle fière, se surprenant elle-même. Par ce qu'elle venir de dire, par ce qu'était elle en train de faire, tout ce qu'elle désirait était de rentrer chez elle et voila qu'elle essayait de convaincre Robb Stark de l'épouser.

"Je vais réfléchir à votre proposition" répondit le roi, il finit son vin chaud d'une traite et s'adressa de nouveau à eux, "Alenna va vous conduire à vos chambres, faite moi savoir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, nous nous verrons ce soir, ma mère à préparer un banquet en votre honneur ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on reçoit un prince du Bief et une lionne du Roc" dit il en souriant. Cette nouvelle ne réjouit pas particulièrement. Randyll et Myrcella se levèrent à leur tour, firent une révérence au roi et suivirent la servante.

"Si les négociations échouent je n'oublierais pas de mentionner au roi ce que tu viens de faire, je mène ces négociations pas toi", lui reprocha Randyll une fois sorties de la loggia. Myrcella ne pensait pas qu'il méritait une réponse, à vrai dire elle n'avait que faire des désidératas de Randyll, c'était son destin qui était en jeu, pas le sien.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans sa chambre qu'elle put se détendre, elle demanda à la servante de lui faire couler un bain et s'allongea sur le lit tapissé de fourrures. Pendant qu'elle attendait que son bain soit prêt Myrcella se mit à penser à l'homme qu'elle venait de rencontrer et qui serait peut être son époux dans un futur proche. Robb Stark était beau c'était indéniable, un bon parti c'était sans dire, toutes les demoiselles du continent seraient prêtes à tout sacrifier pour devenir reine. Mais l'était-elle? Pourrait-elle tout abandonner pour un homme? Amis, familles, sa maison, ici elle était une étrangère. Malgré tout elle avait tout de suite aimé le Nord, brute et sauvage dans certains aspects, pourtant elle détestait se sentir vulnérable, elle avait l'impression de revenir huit années dans le passé quand elle avait été amenée à Hautjardin.

La nuit gagnait peu à peu Winterfell, Robb et sa mère se trouvaient dans le bois sacré là où ils savaient que personne ne viendrait les déranger.

"C'est un pari risqué, une alliance précaire, mais tu dois penser au plus grand bien" dit sa mère, "Ton père et moi ne nous sommes pas mariés par amour, mais notre mariage a épargné bien des vies et a empêcher bien des guerres"

"C'est différent, aucun lien d'honneur liera Gerold et moi" lui répondit Robb, ce mariage était un pari très risqué, il ajouta "Qu'est-ce qui me garanti que le Bief ne nous abandonnera pas si Daeron attaque?"

"Vous avez des intérêts commun, le Trône de fer se montre de plus en plus expansionniste, Braavos est de moins en moins enclin à l'en empêcher tu le sais. C'est un risque à prendre, épouser la fille d'un de tes vassaux ne t'apportera aucune alliance c'est certain. Une autre chose est sure, refuse ce mariage et tu aura la garantie que le Bief n'interviendra pas en cas de conflit." Rétorqua sa mère, c'était indiscutable, Robb n'était pas aveugle, il savait que tôt ou tard il devra mener son armée au sud. Elys le laissa réfléchir quelques instant avant de reprendre, elle voyait qu'il considérait de plus en plus sérieusement ce mariage. "Quoi qu'il en soit prend ton temps pour réfléchir, mais considère ce mariage sérieusement" termina sa mère, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle l'aurait poussé dans les bras de la sudière, après tout elle avait été dans la même situation il y a une vingtaine d'année.

Depuis la mort de son père il avait passé son temps à repoussé les propositions de mariage, à chaque étapes de son tour du Nord ses bannerets l'avait harcelé de propositions de mariages, les plus subtiles lui jeter leur filles dans les pattes. Il ne connaissait que très peu les sudières, elles avaient mauvaises réputations dans le nord, prétentieuses et dédaigneuses étaient souvent les adjectifs qu'on leur attribuait. La fille était jolie c'était indiscutable, une Lannister toute crachée comme lui avait décrite sa mère, de longs cheveux ondulés, blonds, avec de jolie yeux verts et un jolie corps vallonné, mais si il y avait une chose qui l'avait marqué c'était son intrépidité, la façon dont elle a pris le dessus sur Randyll Tyrel l'avait beaucoup plu.

Quand il émergea de ses pensées sa mère était parti, Robb s'allongea au bord de l'étang la tête posée sur le flanc d'Ombre. Il chérissait ces rares moments où il pouvait être lui-même, tout ce que les gens connaissait de lui, à l'exception de sa famille, n'était qu'une façade, or c'était une tache éreintante de jouer quelqu'un à être quelqu'un d'autre tous les jours de sa vie. Seulement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et le banquet approchait, voyant son maitre quitter le bois sacré Ombre se leva et le suivit. Le château grouillait de monde, pour l'occasion nobles locaux étaient venus, les Cerwyn, les Poole et les Cassel, sans compter les nombreux fils, filles, cousins et autres relatifs des bannerets de Robb qui venaient à la cour du roi. Il regardait les servants s'activer autour de lui pendant qu'il traversait la cour, il sentait toujours le besoin de tout regarder, de toute contrôler, après tout il était le maitre de Winterfell et devait veiller à ce que tout se passe bien dans sa maison. Quand Robb leva les yeux vers le donjon où Stark et invités étaient logés il vit qu'il était observé, une figure blonde se tenait à la fenêtre, _Lannister_, il se sentit étrangement nerveux. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude, il avait pris l'habitude du sexe opposé et la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti ce sentiment d'insécurité il n'était encore qu'un garçon inexpérimenté. Elle se recula immédiatement en découvrant qu'elle avait été surprise, la Lannister était aussi mal à l'aise que lui apparemment.

Robb monta dans ses appartements quand il un bras s'enlacer avec le sien. _Ysilla_ devina-t-il sans hésitation, sa sœur était déjà prête, elle portait une fine robe en laine grise aux couleurs des Stark qui faisait ressortir ses courts cheveux auburn.

"Ma chère sœur tu es radieuse" lui dit-elle en souriant, "J'espère que les rumeurs de ta beauté ne passent jamais le mur ou les pauvres frères de la garde auront bien du mal à retenir tout les sauvageons venu enlever la princesse louve" la complimenta-t-il se qui la fit rire, il ne mentait pas avec l'âge sa sœur était devenu une magnifique jeune femme, cela voulait aussi dire qu'elle devra bientôt quitter Winterfell ce qui l'attristait profondément.

"Tu devrais garder ces compliments pour quelqu'un d'autre" se moqua Ysilla avec un regard en coin, "Comme ça une douce demoiselle a demander la main de mon frère?" Robb lui donna un coup de coude ce qui la fit rire. "Tu sais ce que tu va mettre ce soir?" lui demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme, si Robb n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser sur sa tenue il ne pouvait rien refuser à sa sœur, à son grand damne son occupation favorite était d'habiller ses frères comme si ils étaient ses jouets.

"Non mais c'est bien à ça que servent les sœurs non?" sourit-il

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans sa chambre, Ysilla se plongea dans les coffres de Robb cherchant à bien harmoniser doublet, bottes, manteau, tout cela le dépassait et il avait peur du jour où sa sœur partira car il deviendrait le roi le plus mal habillé de toute l'histoire. Robb se jeta sur son lit attendant que sa sœur ait finit.

"Qu'est ce que tu pense d'elle?" osa-t-il sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne le lâcherait plus une seconde après avoir posé cette question. Elle eu la réaction escompter, Ysilla arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire et se tourna vers Robb arborant un grand sourire. _Merde_.

"Elle t'as tapé dans l'œil dis moi" dit elle, Robb lui renvoya un regard sérieux, il ne voulait pas l'encourager dans ses moqueries. "Elle est jolie, c'est un bon partie, je peux pas t'en dire plus, tu lui as plus parlé que moi…" Ysilla lui fit signe de se lever, elle saisi un doublet de la main gauche des chausses dans la main droite et les plaça sur Robb puis elle sourit, "…si tu veux je peux aller lui parler ce soir, comme un éclaireur!" s'exclama-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes.

"Je serais perdu sans toi Ysilla tu le sais?"

"Bien sur que je le sais, enfile ça avec ton manteau un ours gris sa sera parfait" dit elle en le recoiffant puis elle quitta la pièce le laissant seul avec Ombre affalé sur son lit.

Il était épuisé, le retour à la réalité avait été brutal avec l'arrivée des Sudiers, il n'avait pas encore décidé si leur arrivé était une bonne chose ou non, quoi qu'il en était Robb allait devoir plaire autant au prince qu'à la lionne. Il commençait de plus en plus a considérer ce mariage, après tout même sa mère la reine c'était déclarée en faveur. Et puis la fille l'intriguait.

* * *

**Marina-Ka-Fai**: Merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir, je vais faire plus attention aux fautes :)


	4. Chapter 4: Les adversaires

Chapitre 4: Les adversaires

Myrcella attendait la famille royale avec plusieurs autres invités, elle avait l'honneur de faire son entrée aux bras du roi, d'une certaine façon cela la mettait mal à l'aise, tous les yeux allaient être braqués sur elle. Derrière elle attendait un lord dont elle ignorait le nom, tout ce qu'elle savait de lui était son écusson brodé sur son doublet, une hache noir sur un fond argenté. Derrière le lord se tenait Randyll, la mâchoire fermé et les sourcils froncés, vraisemblablement vexé de passer en troisième, derrière elle. Enfin en dernière position se tenait une fille brune un peu plus jeune qu'elle, habillée d'une longue robe noir.

"Ma fille", c'était le lord derrière elle, il avait remarqué les regards inquisiteur de Myrcella, "Vous devez être lady Lannister, je suis Duncan Cerwyn, et la fille au fond est mon enfant, Lyessa Cerwyn", _Cerwyn! Voila c'était ça_, pensa-t-elle.

"Je suis enchanté de faire votre rencontre lord Cer-" sa réponse fut interrompu par l'arrivée de la famille royale. À l'exception du roi habillé comme à son habitude en noir les autres Stark étaient habillés aux couleurs de leur maison, le plus jeune Torrhen portait un fin doublet gris et blanc en satin, il se présenta devant une Lyessa Cerwyn aussi rouge que la robe écarlate Lannister de Myrcella ce qui eu le mérite de la faire sourire, au moins elle n'était pas la seule à être nerveuse. Ysilla Stark elle s'arrêta devant Randyll en apnée, comme estomaquer par la fille qui venait de faire son entrée, Elys Stark dépassa sa fille et prit le bras de lord Cerwyn, les deux se connaissait bien à l'évidence. Ce fut enfin son tour, Robb Stark s'avança habillé d'une doublet simple en cuir noir et comme lors de leur première rencontre avec la couronne des rois du nord sur la tête.

"Ma dame" lui dit il en posant un baisé sur sa main, "Vous êtes ravissante", dit-il en relevant la tête elle avait mit une robe en soie rouge et dorée ainsi qu'une fourrure de renard roux en guise de couvre épaule, mestre Hobb lui avait appris que les dames nordiennes gardaient leurs cheveux détachés, ce qu'elle pris soin de faire ce soir là. Robb Stark lui proposa son bras qu'elle saisit immédiatement puis ils s'avancèrent côte à côte, la grande salle de Winterfell déjà pleine lorsqu'ils firent leur entrée, Myrcella sentait toute l'attention portée sur elle, certains la regardaient avec envie, d'autre avec curiosité, certains avec méfiance, mais peu avec sympathie. C'était une étrangère ici, elle n'était connu de personne et elle s'avançait au bras de leur roi, _à leur place je serais surement aussi méfiante_ reconnu-t-elle. Derrière la petite colonne formée par les Stark et leurs partenaires suivaient les trois loups géants qui se placèrent respectivement au pied de leur maitres.

Ce n'est qu'une fois assise que l'attention de la salle se dissipa, elle était assise au fond de la salle à la table du roi. Myrcella fut surprise de voir arriver des musiciens au milieu du repas, mestre Hobb lui avait dit que les Nordiens étaient peu friands de musiciens et d'autre bardes, ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle apprit que la reine mère Elys avait insisté dans ses jeunes années auprès du roi Brandon pour engager des musiciens.

Myrcella n'eu pas l'occasion de parler à grand monde avant l'ouverture du bal, pendant une bonne heure elle resta assise tendant l'oreille occasionnellement aux discussions entre Robb Stark et Randyll, s'échangeant tour à tour tel ou tel banalité, politesse ou courtoisie. Une fois le bal ouvert Randyll proposant galamment à Myrcella de danser à sa grande surprise, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour la princesse Stark, elle comprit alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bouche trou en attendant qu'Ysilla se libère. A la danse suivante un certain Alyn Cassel se présenta pour danser, ne voulant pas se mettre à dos la première personne qui se montrait gentil à son égard elle accepta. Myrcella jetait des coups d'œil réguliers vers le roi quand elle comprit qu'il faisait exactement la même chose tout en discutant avec sa mère, elle en déduisit qu'ils parlaient d'elle. Lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau il n'était plus là.

"Une dance lady Lannister?" lui demanda un voix qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Robb Stark, elle se tourna et le vie tout souriant une main tendu vers elle.

"Ça serait un honneur sire" répondit-elle un sourire au lèvre comme pour répondre au sien. Il prit sa main et posant l'autre sur sa chute de rein s'en servant pour la tirer vers lui, Myrcella la main sur son épaule s'efforça de ne pas rougir une énième fois, _contrôle toi un peu merde_ pensa-t-elle énervée contre elle-même. Sans le vouloir sa colère se reporta sur l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, "Vous avez appréciez le spectacle sire?" demanda-t-elle regrettant instantanément ses propos se rendant compte avec quelle âpreté elle les avait prononcé. Myrcella n'avait jamais été le genre de fille à se brider face à un homme mais il s'agissait d'un roi pas d'un simple prétendant qu'elle pouvait envoyer sur les roses comme elle l'avait tant fait à Hautjardin.

"Vous êtes audacieuse lady Lannister" répondit Robb calmement.

"Vous préfèreriez peut être une demoiselle qui rit et rougit à toute vos paroles ?"

"Si c'est le cas il ne me manque plus qu'a vous faire rire" répondit il amusé ayant manifestement remarqué les récentes colorations de Myrcella en sa présence.

"Avez-vous réfléchi à la proposition du roi Gerold?" demanda-t-elle brusquement tenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de détourner le sujet de la conversation, malheureusement la chanson se finit en même temps que sa phrase, Robb la libéra de ses mains et recula.

"Si vous tenez tant à le savoir rejoignez moi dans une heure devant le barral".

_Quoi?_ Pensa-t-elle estomaquer par ces derniers mots. Elle resta pantoise, seule au milieux des couples déjà entrain de danser sur un nouveau rythme, un millier de question lui traversant l'esprit, que voulait-il, pourquoi un rendez-vous d'une telle nature, devait-elle y aller, devait-elle prévenir Randyll?

Pendant l'heure qui suivit Myrcella cru que son cœur allait jaillir hors de sa poitrine, elle dansa avec deux hommes dont elle oublia instantanément les noms. Alors qu'elle était assise le regard plonger dans le vide, une voie douce l'extirpa ses pensées, "Lady Lannister?"

"Votre altesse" répondit Myrcella surprise.

"Appelez moi Ysilla s'il vous plait". Elle ne connaissait pas la princesse mais c'était une personne rayonnante, un soleil au milieu des neiges qui lui rappelait avec beaucoup de nostalgie Alla. "J'ai ouïe dire que nous pourrions devenir sœur toutes les deux"

"Tout dépendra de la décision de votre frère, répondit elle derrière un masque de courtoisie, tentant de feindre l'indifférence.

"Certes" dit elle avant d'avaler une grosse gorgée de vin.

"Je doute qu'il soit intéressé par un parti Sudier de toute façon"

Ysilla lui souri gentiment et se leva, "J'espère qu'on pourra se voir plus tard, toutefois…" elle s'approcha légèrement d'elle et lui chuchota avec un gloussement dans la voix, "Robb se danse jamais." Elle voulait demander plus de détails à Ysilla mais la princesse ne lui en donna pas l'occasion, elle poussa un ricanement taquin avant d'accourir vers Torrhen. De nouveau seule en se mit à chercher le roi des yeux, ce n'est qu'après avoir balayé la salle des yeux qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus là, _merde ça doit faire une heure, il doit m'attendre!_ Pensa-t-elle affolée, elle se précipita discrètement dehors et se dirigea vers le bois sacré, Winterfell lui était en très grande partie inconnu mais peu avant le banquet la reine Elys avait offert une visite sommaire à Randyll et elle même. Ce n'est qu'à mis chemin qu'elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps, dans la précipitation elle était sortie sans manteau et sans son cache-épaule, _trop tard_ décida-t-elle. Myrcella arriva enfin dans le bois sacré cherchant quelqu'un des yeux, tache difficile en plein milieux de la nuit, elle s'avançait vers l'arbre cœur quand un deuxième frisson lui parcouru le corps, plus fort encore que le précédant, deux yeux jaunes flottaient dans la nuit, elle se trouvait nez à nez avec le loup-géant noir réalisa-t-elle, _Ombre_ se rappela-t-elle il s'appel Ombre, le loup fit un pas vers elle qui lui glaça le sang.

"Om-ombre, gentil, gentil le loup" dit-elle paniquée tandis qu'il s'avançait vers elle ne la lâchant pas du regard, _ne bouge pas_ pensa-t-elle tentant de faire appel au peu de sang froid qu'elle avait. Elle pouvait maintenant sentir la respiration du loup sur ses mains quand la scène de l'après-midi se répéta.

"Ombre, va-t-en", c'était la voix de Robb Stark debout près de l'arbre cœur, le loup-géant obéi sans broncher à son maitre et disparu dans l'obscurité. Myrcella tenta de regagner son calme du mieux qu'elle pouvait s'efforçant d'oublier le monstre noir qui rodait encore dans le bois pendant que Robb s'avançait vers elle, ce n'est qu'une fois prêt d'elle qu'il remarqua qu'elle était sortie sans rien absolument frigorifiée. "Vous êtes audacieuse lady Lannister" répétât-il en écho à leur conversation précédente, il détacha son propre manteau en fourrure avant de le passer autour des épaules de Myrcella, profitant de cette manœuvre pour la rapprocher de lui, "Je ne voudrais pas vous dire ce que vous devriez faire ou ne pas faire, mais je vous conseil de vous porter des fourrures ou vous de survivrez pas au Nord" ajouta-t-il en plongeant ses yeux azur dans les siens.

"Est-ce pour me dire cela que vous m'avez demandez de venir?" demanda-t-elle essayant de reprendre le contrôle des événements, il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie pourquoi elle était là, Gerold Ier du nom, roi du Bief, protecteur de l'Ouest et des Iles de Fer l'avait envoyé épouser le roi du Nord, pas de s'offrir à lui dès le premier soir.

"Non, je voulais vous parler du mariage" dit-il. _Et?_ Se demanda-t-elle, comment ne pouvait-il rien ajouter d'autre. "Je voulais connaitre vos sentiments à ce sujet", finalement Myrcella se dit que ça aurait été mieux si il n'avait rien ajouter.

"Le roi Gerold ma confié une mission et je serais heureuse de la remplir", elle ne voulait pas être la premier à baisser sa garde, "Et vous?"

"Je suis fou amoureux de vous et je veux vous épouser sur le champs" dit il avec un sourire en coin.

"Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit qu'une dame apprécie moyennement qu'on se moque d'elle?"

"C'est la l'un des doux privilèges d'un roi ma douce dame, mais je doute que vous soyez comme les autres dames". Il prit sa main et apposa un léger baisé dessus avant de tourner les talons et de laisser Myrcella seule, en plan pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.


	5. Chapitre 5: Réunions

Chapitre 5: Réunions

Elle était assise avec Ysilla dans le bois sacré, Myrcella lui avait demandé de lui parler des anciens dieux et du Nord, la sœur du roi avait suggérer d'aller dans le bois, quoi de mieux pour en apprendre plus sur les nordiens que de se rendre dans l'un des lieux les plus emblématiques du Nord, le bois sacré de Winterfell. Myrcella commençait a mieux supporté le rude climat du nord, on avait du mal à croire que l'hiver était derrière eux, mais les beaux jours revenaient progressivement faisant fondre un peu plus de neige chaque jours. Myrcella sursauta quand elle fut éclabousser, quand elle tourna la tète elle vit à son grand effarement Griffes, le loup-géant blanc d'Ysilla, entrain de barboter dans l'étang.

"Les loups-géants comme les autres loups adorent l'eau" anticipa Ysilla en rigolant, Myrcella devina qu'elle devait faire une tête de six pieds de long. Mais elle était à chaque fois aussi étonner de voir de si puissantes bête se comporter comme des animaux de compagnies.

"Vous n'avez jamais eu de problème avec vos loups?"

"Non, ils ont grandis avec nous, ils nous obéissent et nous font confiance."

"Mais il y a surement eu un moment ou deux ou le prédateur prenait le dessus" insista Myrcella.

"Il nous obéissent toujours" répondit-elle sèchement, Ysilla paraissait étrangement mal alaise face à un sujet aussi banal. Myrcella n'insista pas plus, la sœur de Robb était une fille très gentil et si elle réagissait comme ça il devait avoir une raison, elle prit note de garder ça dans le coin de sa tête. Alors qu'elle cherchait un autre sujet plus léger dans le but de relancer la conversation un grand brouhaha émergea de la roukerie en même temps que des dizaines de corbeaux se dispersant au quatre vents. Ysilla et elle-même échangèrent toutes les deux un regard inquisiteur avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le château.

Lorsqu'elle arrivèrent dans la grande cour la majorité de la maisonnée de Winterfell était déjà réuni, la tension était perceptible, visages fermés, un silence de mort, tous dans l'expectative. Ce genre de volée de corbeaux pouvait dire mainte chose, mais ce que tout le monde avait en tête sans oser le dire c'était la guerre, la convocation du ban. La tension augmenta d'un grand quand le roi, la reine mère et un Randyll triomphant émergèrent du donjon, Myrcella comprit vite ce qu'il se passait, et ce n'est que lorsqu'Ysilla lui demanda pourquoi elle était si contente qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était entrain de sourire. Robb Stark annonça dans la foulé qu'il acceptait l'offre de Gerold et qu'ils se marieraient dans deux lunes.

Tout changea pour Myrcella, du statut d'invité elle passe au statut de futur reine du Nord et de l'hiver, elle une enfant du sud. Si tout le monde félicitait le roi, à l'opposé Myrcella sentait de la méfiance à son égard. Plus tard dans l'après-midi Robb la convoquait dans sa loggia, elle alla vite se préparer suivi de près par une Ysilla euphorique.

"Qu'allez vous mettre Votre Majesté?" demanda-t-elle d'un air taquin.

"S'il te plait ne commence c'est déjà assez désagréable d'avoir l'impression dès que je croise quelqu'un que je vole leur roi."

"C'est un passage obligatoire ma fille", la voix venait de la porte de la chambre, les deux filles se retournèrent pour voire Elys Stark s'avançant vers elle avec toute la grâce qui lui était propre, elle s'assis près du feu et continua. "Lorsque feu mon mari et moi nous sommes marié tout Winterfell se méfiait de moi, mais avec le temps j'ai appris à gagner la confiance de ces gens." Elle disait ça avec beaucoup de fierté, sans aucune arrogance, mais Myrcella comprit qu'Elys Stark n'avait pas conquit le Nord par hasard, elle s'était battue.

"Comment?"

"En te montrant capable, et avec du temps, les nordiens sont très fiers, et aussi très pétentieux, ils s'estiment supérieurs aux sudiers, vrai ou pas c'est a toi de jouer avec ça."

"Robb adore le bleu" dit-elle en lui lança un léger sourire avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle entra dans la loggia du roi habillé d'une longue robe bleu en soie de Myr, c'est avec satisfaction qu'elle vit Robb Stark bouche bée, elle remercia intérieurement sa futur belle mère du conseil de couleur. Myrcella sursauta comme d'habitude lorsque Ombre l'approcha par sa gauche lui reniflant la main, provoquant l'hilarité de Robb.

"Je remarque que vous prenez toujours autant de plaisir a vous rire de moi Votre Majesté" rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

"Vous me voyez navré ma Dame, toutefois je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux vous faire à la présence de mon loup si nous passons le reste de notre vie ensemble" dit-il toujours avec ce sourire rieur qui avait le don d'énerver Myrcella mais d'égal manière le rendait d'autant plus beau. Et la pensé qu'ils allaient passé le reste de leur vie ensemble, aussi évident soit-il pour des mariés la faisait rougir ridiculement. Il continua, "J'ai pris la liberté d'envoyer un message à votre frère et votre belle soeur, j'espère qu'ils pourront venir, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez très proche avec la princesse Alla"

Cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur, voir Alla et Sumner pour son mariage serait plus qu'elle ne pourrait espérer.

"C'est très attentionné de votre par Votre Ma-"

"Robb" coupa-t-il, "Appel moi Robb", Myrcella fut surprise du tutoiement mais l'accueilli avec plaisir, elle se sentait d'une certaine manière privilégié de parler si familièrement avec le roi.

"Alors appel moi Myrcella, peut être même qu'un jour je te laisserai m'appeler Cella" elle se maudit elle-même de flirter aussi pathétiquement et tourna les talons se dirigeant vers la porte n'osant pas faire face à Robb après une phrase aussi infantile.

"Myrcella…" dit il en lui saisissant le poignet, la forçant à lui faire face, "Je n'ai pas envie que mon mariage soit un devoir"

_Ces _yeux pensa-t-elle, _on pourrait s'y plonger tout _entièrement. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes, c'était un baisé volé, maladroit, mais quand Myrcella céda enfin et se laissa embrasser, entrouvrant ses lèvres autorisant Robb à aventurer sa langue contre la sienne, elle senti venir de Robb ce qui était a mi-chemin entre un gémissement et un grognement qui provoqua en elle un vague de frissons parcourant son corps de haut en bas. Il glissa une main dans le bas de son dos, pressant son corps contre le sien. Myrcella glissa une main dans ses boucles ne réfléchissant plus à ce qui était correct ou non, audacieux ou non, cédant tout entièrement à la passion de leur baiser. Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, chacun reprenant son souffle, Myrcella plongea son regard dans les perçants yeux bleu de Robb, s'avouant pour la première fois que finalement, ce qui lui arrivait ne pouvait pas forcément être une mauvaise chose.

"Je n'ai pas non plus envie de me marier par devoir, mais c'est déjà le cas."

"J'imagine que nous devrons redoubler d'efforts pour corriger ça", il avait un sourire en coin que Myrcella trouvait renversant, "N'est-ce pas Votre Majesté?"

"J'imagine que oui Robb"

Sur ces paroles elle prit son bras et s'avança fièrement dans Winterfell.

* * *

Un moi c'était écoulé depuis l'annonce des ses fiançailles avec Myrcella Lannister, malheureusement il n'avait guère eu l'occasion de passer plus de temps avec sa futur épouse, l'organisation du mariage, le gouvernement du royaume et les récents problèmes causés les raids lorathi sur Skagos.

"Ces raids peuvent être une bonne chose, d'après le Magnar Soren ils viennent pour les plus des aigles géants de Skagos" pointa justement sa mère.

"En quoi est-ce une bonne chose" demanda naïvement Torrhen, depuis qu'il était revenu Robb avait prit l'habitude de réunir sa mère, pour son expérience et son intelligence, et son frère pour le préparer à commander et à gouverner, après tout Torrhen était encore son seul héritier male, si il devait lui arriver quelque chose tout le poids de la couronne reposerait sur ses épaules, il était de son devoir de chef de la maison Stark de préparer à sa succession.

"Les Skaggs ne nous aiment guère, en les aidant ils nous seraient reconnaissant, nous avons acheminé dix galères de guerre en provenance de Blancport, ça permettra d'aguerrir nos marins au passage" expliqua Robb.

Alors qu'il allait aborder le prochain sujet l'intendant entra dans la pièce leur annonçant la venu des Manderly de Blancport justement. Ils se levèrent tous les trois et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où ils furent aussitôt rejoints par Ysilla et Myrcella devenus inséparables avec le temps. Lord Manderly, son épouse et ses deux fils les attendaient humblement agenouillés.

"Votre Majesté" salua Lord Denys Manderly.

"Lord Denys relevez vous" les Manderly se relevèrent, Denys Manderly était un vieil homme raffiné, très largement dégarni il ne lui restait qu'une maigre couronne de cheveux blancs sur la tête, sa femme légèrement plus jeune que lui, Meliana Manderly né Glover, était qualifié par tous de charmante et de chaleureuse, elle avait les cheveux de couleur bruns et les yeux d'un noir sans fond. Leur deux enfants présents, Artos Manderly et Galbart Manderly se ressemblaient en tous points malgré plusieurs années d'écarts, Artos ayant atteint fraichement la vingtaine avait fier allure, ayant pris essentiellement du côté de sa mère, sa grande taille, ses cheveux aussi noir que la fourrure d'Ombre qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules et par contre des yeux verts qu'il tenait du côté de son père. Son petit frère Galbart était la copie conforme d'Artos, la taille et la barbe en moins. Robb n'avait pas eu le temps de rencontrer Artos lors de son séjour à Blancport, l'héritier de Lord Denys était aussi commandant de sa propre escadre et la malchance avait voulut qu'il soit en mer lors de son arrivé.

"C'est un plaisir de vous revoir Lord Denys, vous et toute votre famille."

"Plaisir partagé Votre Majesté" Lord Denys porta son regard sur Myrcella et continua "Voici donc la fameuse Lady Lannister, une lionne au milieu des loups, je vous souhaite beaucoup de courage ma Dame!" ria-t-il ce auquel Myrcella lui rendit un sourire poli.

"Dame ma mère va vous conduire à vos appartements j'imagine que le voyage a du être épuisant."

Lorsque sa mère s'éclipsa suivi de près par les Manderly Robb en profita pour saisir Myrcella par le bras et l'emmener dans un endroit ou il savait que personne n'irait le chercher, dans le septuaire.

"Robb! Du calme!" protesta Myrcella en traversant la cour. Quelques instants plus tard ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans le septuaire. Plus personne ne l'utilisé depuis longtemps, certes quand Winterfell accueillait des sudiers ou les Manderly il arrivait que le septuaire soit fréquenté, mais même sa mère pourtant élevé dans la foie des Sept n'y venait guère, à vrai dire la seule personne qui y venait régulièrement était avec lui. "Qu'est ce qu'on vient faire la?" demanda-t-elle manifestement ennuyer de s'être fait trainé quasiment de force.

"Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi, on ne c'est presque pas vu ces derniers temps." Myrcella esquissa un léger sourire, comprenant qu'elle c'était radouci et qu'il s'était fait pardonner son quasi enlèvement il en profita pour la tirer vers lui et l'embrasser. Robb adorait la façon dont Myrcella se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour se rapprocher de lui. C'est enfin quand elle passait ses mains autour de son coup ou dans ses cheveux qu'il savait que l'affection qu'il lui portait était mutuel, toujours ponctué d'un léger gémissement aigu qui serait passé inaperçu s'il n'avait pas eu la langue de Myrcella dans sa bouche. Robb glissa une main audacieuse dans le bas de son dos, puis plus bas et de plus en plus bas avant de recevoir une claque dessus.

"Quoi!" rit Robb contre sa bouche.

"Garde des mains baladeuse de ton côté" répondit-elle amusée, "Nous sommes dans un septuaire, pour toi ça ne veut rien dire mais pour moi c'est important". Il ne c'était bêtement pas rendu compte de ça, elle avait raison, et il s'en voulu de son erreur.

"Ça veut dire qu'ailleurs tu m'autoriserais mes mains baladeuse sur ton corps ?" dit il essayant du retomber du mieux qu'il pouvait sur ses pattes.

"Bien tenté mais non, tu va devoir te retenir jusqu'à nos noces".

Robb accepta malgré lui et l'encercla de ses bras la collant contre lui, Myrcella avait viré au rouge vif depuis son entré dans le septuaire, il adorait la coloration qu'elle prenait à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux, se suffisant à eux même, appréciant la simple présence de l'autre. Après quelques instant il lui tendit un message.

"De Moat Cailin" expliqua t-il attendant qu'elle lise le message. "Sa compagnie a traversé le Neck sans problème, ils devraient arriver dans une quinzaine.

Précisément seize jours plus tard Sumner Lannister et Alla Lannister arrivèrent par la route royale entourés d'un cortège de seigneurs des Terres de l'Ouest venus apprécier les festivités des noces royales. Robb reconnu les étendards, le sanglier noir des Crakehall, l'épée brisée des Sarwick et la licorne bleu des Brax parmi d'autres. Lord Lannister avait accepté l'invitation tout en demandant l'autorisation de venir avec un cortège étoffé de ouestiens. Etonnamment aucune maison du Bief n'étaient présentes, seul les deux jeunes Tyrell représenteraient Hautjardin.

Robb se dirigea vers la salle du trône, il n'aimait pas particulièrement accueillir ses invités assis sur son trône, mais dans certains cas comme ici où toutes les grands familles du Nord étaient présentes, il se devait d'agir en monarque. La salle du trône était remplis de tous les Lords, Lady et héritiers du royaumes, Lord Lannister et son épouse s'avancèrent dignement traversant la salle suivit du cortège ouestien. Ils s'agenouillèrent devant le roi du Nord attendant de pouvoir déployer leurs genoux.

"Relevez-vous mes seigneurs." Sumner Lannister était le portrait craché de sa sœur, sa longueur de cheveux allait aussi dans ce sens, _mon futur beau-frère_ pensa-t-il. "Je suis heureux de vous accueillir ici au cœur du Nord, soyez les bienvenus en ces jours de fêtes" dit il en lâchant un sourire royale comme on lui avait enseigner pendant toute sa jeunesse.

"Vous nous honorez de votre accueil Votre Majesté" répondit poliment Lord Sumner. Après un échange plat de politesses et de présentations la foule se dispersa progressivement laissant le temps à Robb de rejoindre sa famille dans la grande loggia du roi, ils étaient tous les quatre réunis, sept en comptant les loups-géants.

Robb aimait par-dessus tout ces moments d'intimités qui contrastait avec l'effervescence actuelle de Winterfell, il avait expressément demander à Harrion qu'on ne le dérange pas sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité.

* * *

Myrcella était entièrement heureuse de voir des têtes connus, sa plus tendre amie et son jeune frère. Elle était partie depuis presque une demi douzaine de lunes et elle mourait d'envie de partager ses expériences à Winterfell avec eux. Ils s'étaient installés en petit comité dans la grande salle. Les servants leurs avaient amené de la bière nordienne, du vin chaud aux épices de la baie des serfs, le roi avait dépensé sans compter pour le mariage, il fallait déployer le plus grand faste possible pour montrer à tous que le Nord était fort. Il l'était.

"Parle moi de Robb Stark" demanda Sumner à son étonnement, elle s'attendait à ce que ce genre de question vienne de la bouche d'Alla et non de celle de son frère. De la simple sollicitude fraternelle devina Myrcella, la culpabilité de l'avoir envoyé dans le Nord devait le travailler.

"Et bien, on a passé relativement peu de temps ensemble mais je peux te dire qu'il m'a bien traité, lui comme le reste de sa famille, il a fait ses armes contre les sauvageons et est respecté par ses hommes. Il est fort" répondit-elle, Myrcella se rendit compte qu'après coup avec quelle fierté elle parlait de son fiancé, comme si elle sentait le besoin de le défendre.

"On dirait que quelqu'un est sous le charme" répondit Alla sur le ton lumineux qui lui avait tant manqué.

La conversation continua, Myrcella répondant principalement aux questions sur Robb, le Nord, Winterfell et les Starks en général, alors que de son côté Myrcella s'enquerra de leur relation, comment se passait leur mariage, en vérité elle voulait aborder le sujet de la cérémonie du coucher et de ce qui s'en suivait. Difficile de parler de ça en présence de Sumner.

"Ou est ton fameux loup noir au fait? Et pourquoi l'appel-t-on comme ça d'ailleurs?" questionna Alla. Avant que Myrcella puisse répondre Sumner prit la parole

"Il porte une armure noir sur le champ de bataille et il a un loup-géant aussi sombre à ses côtés." Myrcella ne fut pas étonné des connaissances de Sumner sur le sujet, il avait toujours était passionné d'histoires de batailles, il connaissait tous les surnoms, les noms d'armes, d'armures et les faits de batailles de tous les guerriers de leur temps.

"Le roi c'est retiré avec sa famille depuis une heure." Continua calmement Myrcella essayant de rester impassible, il était compréhensible que les Stark voulaient profiter d'un moment entre eux, mais malgré tout Myrcella se sentait exclu, elle qui en principe allait bientôt faire partie de leur famille aurait bien aimé être conviée. "Il ma dit qu'ils devaient parlé du futur de Torrhen et d'Ysilla."

Sur ces paroles Sumner laissa Alla et Myrcella seul devant retrouver Randyll et les seigneurs ouestiens assis quelques tables plus loin.

"Alors…"

"Alors quoi?" répondit Alla les yeux brillants comme si elle savait déjà ce qu'allait lui demander Myrcella. Face à son silence et à son mouvement de tête inquisitoire elle décida de lui répondre finalement. "La cérémonie du coucher était horrible", on pouvait se rendre compte rien qu'au malaise qui c'était dessiné sur son visage que ça avait était véritablement un mauvais souvenir pour elle, "Mais ton frère a été merveilleux, maladroit au début, mais très patient et attentionné". Myrcella reprit une gorgée attendant la suite de son récit, "Et puis par les sept frère est monté comme un cheval!" dit elle en riant, rire qui se transformant en véritable hystérie quand Myrcella recracha son vin par les narines provoquant l'hilarité de la salle entière. Rouge de honte elle gifla la cuisse d'Alla avant de ce justifier.

"Ça va pas de me dire ça comme ça! Me parle pas de mon frère comme ça c'est dégoutant"

"Par pour moi"

"Alla!" s'éclaffa Myrcella, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa tendre. "Viens avec moi je vais te faire visiter ma futur maison." Alors qu'elles allaient se lever, Myrcella entendit son amie pousser un cri, dans le coin de son champ de vision elle vit les seigneurs ouestiens se crisper, certains posant la main sur le pommeau de leur épée prêts à dégainer, d'autre feignant l'assurance ou l'indifférence, en tournant la tête elle vie Ombre, Griffe et Piqueuse s'avancer au milieu de la salle. Si les Nordiens étaient habitués à ce spectacle, aucun Sudier n'avait vu de loup-géant de leur vie.

"Range moi cette épée si tu veux garder la tête sur tes épaules Brax" beugla un Flint inconnu à Myrcella du fond de la salle. Si elle avait appris à ne plus sursauter en présence des loups elle avait aussi appris à les tolérer, petit à petit elle espérait un jour pourvoir les côtoyer comme une vrai nordienne. _Pourquoi pas maintenant?_ Se défiât-elle, après tout c'était le moment de prouver à tout le monde qu'elle était digne de devenir la reine du Nord, rassemblant toute son sang froid elle fit un pas en avant, tendant la main.

"Ombre, à moi" ordonna-t-elle calmement de sa voix la plus impérieuse, priant intérieurement pour que le loup lui obéisse, lui évitant au passage de se ridiculiser. Elle fut elle-même surprise lorsque le loup noir tourna la tête vers elle, l'observant le temps d'une maigre poignée de secondes. Myrcella retenait sa respiration inconstamment, dans l'expectative lorsqu'enfin Ombre prit sa décision, il fit deux pas dans sa direction se séparant de ses cadets, s'approchant inexorablement de Myrcella. Arrivé a sa distance il apposa son museau contre sa main, reniflant son odeur, une fois ceci fait il s'assit calmement autour de ses jambes. A ce moment là Myrcella se sentit invincible.

"Voyez vous mes seigneurs? Il n'y a rien à craindre." Dit-elle, Myrcella se rendit compte à quelle point elle devait sonner arrogante mais elle l'avait mérité.

"Ah! Qu'en dites vous?" criat cette fois si Cregan Karstark en direction des ouestiens, " La petite a plus de cran que vous" finassa-t-il provoquant un rire général qui déplu fortement à Myrcella.

"Si vous n'aviez jamais vu de loup-géant de votre vie Lord Karstark je doute que vous l'accueillerait à bras ouverts" crachat-elle.

Le Lord fut manifestement vexé, alors qu'il cherchait une réponse assez incendiaire sans pour autant s'attirer les foudres de son fiancé, Robb Stark émergea dans la salle accompagné de sa famille.

"Je connais trop bien ce visage Lord Karstark, et j'oserais dire que vous me connaissez aussi, gardez vous de me provoquer". Dit-il avec un ton qu'elle découvrait, sans l'aimer, bien trop intimidant à son gout.

Faisant cesser ainsi toutes tentatives de réponse de Cregan Karstark bien trop intelligent pour laisser son ego prendre le dessus sur la raison, remontant au passage dans l'estime de Myrcella. Assez bizarrement prit conscience dans quelle camp elle devait se trouver, ni dans celui des Sudiers, ni dans celui des Nordiens mais dans celui de son mari, car en cet instant il venait de faire son choix, elle.


End file.
